Mighty Love Oak
by WonderPickle
Summary: A collection of Quintis pieces too short to be independent one-shots. Fluff, angst, whatever comes to mind.
1. You Are My Sunshine

Happy's eyes scanned the thin newspaper in front of her, soaking in the words scattered across the large page. With her free hand, she scooped another forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

But suddenly, she could feel Toby's gaze on her. Though he knew it annoyed her, he tended to do that. She repressed an eye roll.

Not looking up, she grumbled, "What?"

He grinned in her peripheral vision. "You are my sunshine."

Her eyebrows furrowed, confused. "What?"

And then his voice started to pick up a more airy tone. "You are my sunshine..."

She raised her glare to match his. "What are you doing?"

Unfortunately for her, he was now singing. "My only sunshine..."

"Toby-"

"You make me happy..."

"Stop."

He was such a terrible singer, his notes clearly off key. "When skies are grayyyy..."

"Is a punch to the mouth what'll get you to shut it?"

Toby frowned, promptly closing his mouth. Raising his coffee cup to his lips, he said, "I was just brightening our morning with some tunes."

"Couldn't have just turned on the radio?"

"Serenading you was more romantic."

Happy rolled her eyes, flipping the page in her newspaper. "Try irritating."

His voice was partially muffled as he talked into his mug. "A guy tries doing something for his wife and look where it gets him."

She pondered for a moment. Watching as he downed more pancakes than he was able to swallow, she gave a small sigh. Sometimes she really hated how endearing she found his attempts at romance. "You know, doc," she said slowly, putting the paper back on the countertop, "there are other ways to please your wife besides horrible singing."

He raised his brows incredulously. "What do you mean?" he asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

Her shrug was small but somewhat playful. "Meet me in the bedroom?"


	2. Mr and Mrs

**Guest Jasmine, you are such a sweetheart. You always leave me the kindest reviews imaginable. Thank you for all the continuous support. This isn't nearly enough to repay you for all your kindness, but since I don't write smut, this was just a little something. :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Toby found it difficult to read with the eyepatch on. But after fidgeting with it, he managed to gain a better angle. Not that he could really focus, though. The words merely bounced off his brain.

"Almost done?" he called without glancing up.

Happy yelled back through the closed bathroom door. "Keep your pants on. There's a lot of parts to this damn costume."

Waiting was proving to be difficult, the thought of her walking out of the bathroom as an Egyptian queen making him giddy. "I'm not going to be keeping my pants on for much longer," he muttered to himself.

"What did you just say?"

He blinked. "I said I can't wait, lovebug."

Toby heard her mutter a groan.

* * *

Their bodies facing each other, laying under the few layers of blankets and sheets, little space between them, Toby's eyes focused in on hers. "Did I tell you how hot you looked in that costume?"

Happy laughed breathily, her face inches away from his. "Not enough."

His finger traced the skin under her eye. Voice low, soft but intimate, the air from his mouth brushing against her nose. "Well it was insanely hot."

"And remember, doc, it's only the first one."

He raised the eyebrow not pressed against the pillow.

A small smirk curved her lips up. "You forget about the others?" she asked in almost a whisper.

Realization crossed his features. "Santa's little helper is coming to pay me a visit. How could I forget?"

"Hope you've been a good boy this year."

He grinned. "Now that's debatable."

* * *

"Come on, Hap."

"I already have the costume on."

"But the outfit isn't complete yet."

Happy shot him a glare.

His torso sunk further into the bed, elbows digging against the comforter as his open hands propped his chin. "Pretty please?"

The hint of slight annoyance on her face remained, but she still took the hat in her hands and placed it atop her head.

"There we go!" Toby beamed, "My sexy little elf."

She tugged at the hem of the skirt. "At least this is coming right off."

* * *

"You know, I'm liking the rubber gloves way more than I thought I would."

She pushed her hips further against his, diminishing all of the remaining space between them. Her voice was breathy, light, seductive, and oh so sexy. "I have a few ideas in mind of how we could use them."

Toby gently pulled her face downwards, not quite on top of his. Just close enough to feel her eyelashes against his forehead. With a small smirk, he murmured, "And that is why I married you."


	3. Two's Company

**The episode had me sobbing, grinning, squealing, fangirling my heart out. It also left me with a ton of energy and an urge to write. I'm tired and this isn't well-edited but I was feeling A LOT of Quintis.**

 **I still can't believe my precious babies are married. I'm beyond thrilled!**

 **:)**

* * *

Happy's hand draped over the arm in her seat, intertwining with Toby's. Softly, she fiddled with the ring on his finger, running the texture of the delicate metal under her skin.

So this was what happiness felt like. Untainted by doubts or fears or worries, just resting there in her chest, tugging her lips upwards as her eyes skipped from Toby, to the team, and back again.

This wasn't something she ever thought she could have. But for once, she was _so_ happy she was wrong.

Toby nodded at her to catch her attention. "Hey," he whispered in that irresistible throaty tone of his, "What do you say when we land, we find the first storage closet at the hotel, and kick off the honeymoon we deserve?"

She grinned. "I say I'm in."

He kissed the tops of her knuckles. "Good. As glad as I am that Walt and Paige are finally together, I'm slightly peeved we didn't get the chance to have a little action of our own."

"Patience, doc."

Smiling, Happy slumped back against her chair.

Was now the right time to tell him?

She'd planned to when they were alone in the closet. But that hadn't worked out. Then they'd been rushed back to the apartment, packing in a hurry and trying to make their plane in time.

The words had been on the edge of her tongue since the moment she found out.

A simple urine sample in the bathroom two days ago had flipped her world upside down.

He'd want to know right away. She probably should've told him sooner.

Happy subconsciously touched her free hand to her stomach. The first time she'd made the announcement, when it wasn't even real in the first place, she'd done it in front of the whole team.

Now they were a married couple. Two in one. And that meant it was something she had to do in a moment between just the two of them. Because just the two of them was how it was gonna work now.

 _Well_ , she thought, _in nine months it'll actually be the three of us_.

And then the pilot came back, announcing something about an extended waiting period.

Four extra hours?

No way in hell.

She stood up and whipped out her wallet. They were getting to this honeymoon, and they were getting there soon. She wanted to be with Toby for the first time as husband and wife. She wanted to tell him the news. She wanted to get this show on the road.

Luckily, the pilot accepted her offer.

Happy started to make her way to the cockpit when Toby called for her.

"Are there any more secrets I should know about you, my beautiful bride?"

She kept her grin internal. "Probably."


	4. Bubble Bath

**Partially inspired by the scene in Batman vs Superman when Clark comes home to Lois taking a bath :)**

 **To the guest who told me I was your favorite Quintis writer, I don't know if you're reading this, but if you are, you don't know how much joy it brought me. It made my day! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Stepping through the doorway, Happy shrugged off her jacket, tossing it on the couch nearby.

A quick survey of the room proved he wasn't there.

"Toby?" she called as she padded down the hallway.

Several seconds of quiet. Then she noticed the bathroom door was a bit ajar. Opening it fully, she took in the sight of what awaited her.

Happy leaned against the doorframe, entwining her arms over her chest and allowing her lips to curl into a smirk.

There was her husband, sitting in the bathtub, bubbles almost spilling out the sides. A few lit candles burned on the nearby shelf. Softly in the background she thought she heard the hum of music, but it wasn't fully identifiable.

He leaned against the back of the tub with a thick book in his palms. They were barely above the layer of soapy bubbles, the rest of his body completely submerged and unable to be seen.

"Wow," Happy remarked smugly, "Manly."

He didn't glance up, but there was still a smile in his tone. "Judge all you want. But I've never been so relaxed."

"Nice bubbles."

"They're cleansing."

"Sure they are, doc."

Toby readjusted himself so that he was propped further up, chest now more exposed. Closing his book, he put his book off to the side. "You know, you could join me."  
She shifted her feet, but still verbally held her ground. "Baths are for babies and grandmas."

His voice was stripped of all sarcasm, woes, and tension. She hated to admit it, but he did sound fairly relaxed. It was really sexy. "Baths help improve moods. You've been stressed lately. I think it'd be good for you."

Happy raised her eyebrows. "Or I could do productive things with my time."

Toby shrugged, causing small droplets of water to fly in several directions. "It feels _so_ good in here, Hap."

"I already took a shower today."

"It's not just about hygiene." He grinned that stupid little grin of his. "It's about achieving relaxation."

She rolled her eyes, though it was somewhat playful. Pushing herself off the wall, she said, "I'm going to go pick up dinner. Have a preference, Miss Meriwether?"

Toby's face blinked up at her with a pout. "I thought we agreed never to use my middle name." He itched his chin. "And Italian."

Slightly smiling, she started to turn towards the doorway on her left. "You better be out when I get back. I'm not waiting for you if you're still playing with your bubbles."

"Fine," he told her. But as she moved further away, he called, "Wait! At least give me a kiss before you leave, turtle dove."

Happy sighed. She didn't exactly know why, but she actually didn't feel the urge to argue with his request. So, spinning on her heel, she padded back to him. Her boots squeaked against the semi-wet tile floor as she neared. Putting one hand on the outer edge of the tub for support, she proceeded to lean in.

But then she was completely caught off guard.

Before she could even utter a complaint, his soaking hands gripped both of her wrists, and pulled her in. It was gentle enough not to cause her physical pain, but still strong enough not to let her get free. And suddenly, Happy's head was under the water, barely having enough time to close her mouth in the process. It was unexpected, so the warm water felt weird, and her lungs struggled not to choke it in.

She assumed she'd landed near a certain body part of his, but didn't allow herself too long to think about it. Instead, she quickly raised her head out of the water.

She came up sputtering, though, not having ingested any liquid, she was just coughing in air. Moving the dripping hair out of her eyes, she grumbled angrily, "Toby, what the hell?"

His words brimmed with jest. "Now you're in."

"In my clothes. Seriously, jackass?"

And then she proceeded to realize, she was loosely straddling him.

Her shirt was sticking to her torso, especially the upper chest region, and he was definitely staring. For whatever reason that made her somewhat satisfied.

Their eyes focused in on each other. His smile was less playful now and more seductive. "I'm not sorry I pulled you in."

Her was starting to melt because yes, she was getting a _little_ turned on. "Alright," she replied slowly, "Fine. I might be persuaded into not being mad."

Within a matter of seconds, the shirt that was so tight, wasn't even on anymore.


	5. Just Because

The first thing to hit Happy when she awoke was the scent of pancakes drifting into her nostrils. She'd barely cracked her eyes open before she'd smelled it.

It took her a moment to adjust to her surroundings, clearing her vision of the grogginess that ensued her return from sleep.

Pushing herself upwards, she stretched out her back, yawning in the process. Then she proceeded to drop her feet onto the ground below the bed. Having been enveloped in blankets for the past several hours, it sent a brief chill up her bare skin. But she ignored it, moving the disheveled hair out of her face as she exited the bedroom.

Happy paced down the hallway, following the aroma wafting from the kitchen.

She couldn't say she was completely surprised to have found Toby at the stove, messily pouring batter into a sizzling pan and trying to drop the newly formed cooked circles into a neat stack on a nearby plate. There was bits of butter scattered across the counter, accompanied by other ingredients her husband had failed to properly use. An open bottle of syrup stood not too far away, looking as though it was threatening to topple.

Happy couldn't repress the flick of the corner of her lips that followed. Despite knowing they'd have to fix the mess in the kitchen later, she found it somewhat amusing that her husband had not managed to keep it clean. And she also took pleasure in the fact that he'd gotten up to make breakfast for her in the first place.

He hadn't seemed to have noticed her yet, so she crossed her arms over the loose t-shirt on her chest. Happy cleared her throat.

Toby looked up from his task when he heard her voice. He immediately grinned at her. "Morning. Sleep well, princess?"

She took a step closer to him, a playfulness peppering her words. "For once you didn't steal all the blankets from me," she answered, "so yes. Why are you up?"

He returned his eyes downwards, though he continued to talk to her. "Like a good husband, I'm making you breakfast."

"Any particular reason?"

Toby shrugged, turning so he could face the stove again. "Well, I love you. Does that work?"

She smiled teasingly. No one ever made her breakfast _just because_ growing up.

No one ever really made her breakfast.

Yeah, it was nice.

"Good enough." Happy slid into a seat. "You got enough pancakes there, doc?"

Toby still had his back to her, but said, "I'm feeling lucky today. Maybe I'll surpass my record."

She scrunched her nose. "If you eat more than a dozen and boot again, you're on your own."

"You found me eating all those pancakes sexy."

"I found it disgusting."

"Sure you did, Hap." He shifted his head just enough to flash her a grin. "Hold out your plate. I'm gonna flip one to you."

Reaching for a plate, Happy quirked an eyebrow. "You better not miss."

Of course, he did miss. He wasn't even that close to making the landing, instead throwing the pancake above her head so it skidded across the floor behind her.

Happy still grinned, though, because despite the mess and his preceding attempts to toss her the pancakes, there was still no place she'd rather be on a Sunday morning.


	6. Animal Instincts

It'd been more than just an animal craving that had driven them mad with lust and barely contained passion.

It'd been the intensity of remaining on an island for nearly a month, resources running low, patience running thin. It'd been the love they held for each other winding up so much it became uncomfortable. It'd been passion so heightened it was numbing.

The lines between sanity and insanity unquestionably blurred during those three weeks. Sexual frustration building layers that only grew higher and more sturdy with each passing day.

Toby and Happy had nearly gotten their way on a few occasions. But hadn't gotten where they both would've liked.

Now here they were, driving through downtown LA, speeding back to their apartment. This was it.

Hot desire pulsed in his eardrums, his veins, his senses unable to do anything except think about how badly he wanted her.

His fingers itched to hold the familiar shape of her body, to press it against his and never let go.

Sometimes a single day without touching her was enough to make him a little crazy. But three weeks, especially as newlyweds, pushed him to a point where some lip action failed to provide satisfaction.

Happy pulled her truck into the apartment's parking lot, and Toby couldn't help the simultaneous fluttering and warmth that arose in his stomach.

After bringing the vehicle to a stop, she turned her head to his. Excitement curled the corners of his mouth upwards. Her expression shifted into one of similarity.

God, she looked beautiful. The undeniable lust twinkling against the gorgeous brown of her eyes elicited a soft rumbling in his throat.

He leaned forward.

She moved to catch him first.

And their lips fused together in the way it had countless times before. He could never get used to the sparks that her kisses ignited in him. It was leaving him breathless.

There wasn't any words spoken between them.

There didn't have to be. Moments like these weren't perfectly sculpted by the exterior, their surroundings, but the interior, everything they were feeling in the heat of embrace.

And they were both feeling that a proper honeymoon was in order.


	7. Food Fight

Toby bit his lip, eyes skimming across the kitchen as he surveyed the damage. Chocolate batter cascaded from the majority of the cabinets, along with his clothes, hands, and face. That, plus the hints of white flour and egg, ruined what was once a clean white t-shirt.

His little Gracie had made _quite_ the mess, just from hurling the remnants of the mixing bowl onto the floor. It'd led to him slipping, dropping the cupcake pan, and spilling the contents everywhere. Then, before he'd even gotten up, she'd managed to dump the entire bowl onto herself from her position sitting atop the counter.

Letting out an elated squeal, his daughter clapped excitedly. At least _someone_ would get a kick out of this. If Happy got home before he cleaned it all, he was more than likely a dead man walking.

The doc shifted his gaze back to Grace, taking notice of the layer of brown she was shrouded by.

She giggled another spirited burst of laughter, hands flailing around playfully. Only when she reached out did Toby notice his hat resting not far away from her. He did a double take, realizing it was filled nearly to the brim with the same chocolate splattered throughout the room. _How the hell did that happen?_

Much to her father's horror, Grace slapped the thick pool on the inside.

"Not the hat!" Toby cried, leaping towards the counter. He jumped at his daughter, scooping her small body into his arms before she could further ruin his prized possession. This, of course, spread even more chocolate across his clothes.

The father held her face close to his own as he secured her position in his grip. Grace's dark hair was matted with their cupcake ingredients, something that would _definitely_ take time to clean.

There wasn't any way he could bathe her and scrub the kitchen before Happy got home.

Though, he did have to try.

Toby raised her high enough to connect their lines of sight. "Okay, princess. We can fix this before Mommy comes back, right?"

With a huge, toothy grin, she thrust her palm against his nose, then giggled something incoherent.

The doctor sighed. To the best of his ability, he looked downwards, feeling himself going cross-eyed in the process. "Great," he remarked, glancing at the brown spot, "now I'm a duller _Rudolph_."

But before he could wipe it off, the front door creaked open.

Toby's eyes instantly widened, glimpsing around the kitchen, at himself, and his daughter. " _Not good_ ," he murmured to her.

Following the sound of the knob turning, Happy suddenly strided in. Her attention was immediately drawn to the mess upon entering the room. "What the hell?"

"Happy!" Toby exclaimed, "You weren't supposed to be home so early, sugarplum!"

"What did you do to our daughter?" she replied, her expression melting into one of irritation and bewilderment as she stepped closer to him.

"This is her doing." The male genius pointed downwards, their baby whooping in laughter.

Happy narrowed her eyes. "Gracie can't even stand on her own legs, dummy. You expect me to believe that she managed to destroy our entire kitchen?"

Toby nodded somewhat sarcastically. "I would like you to believe that, yes."

She clenched her jaw. "If you weren't covered in chocolate, doc," his wife threatened, "I would've already punched you in the neck."

He opened his mouth to respond, but promptly closed it again afterwards.

The engineer then stalked closer, extracting their child from his arms without breaking eye contact. She somehow avoided dirting up her own clothes with the large mess that was splattered across Grace, adjusting her nimble body accordingly.

"Now, tell me how the _hell_ you managed to screw baking up _this_ badly."

Toby pouted. "Considering it was Gracie's first time baking, I think it actually went pretty well."

Happy raised her brows, cocking her head slightly. " _Really_ , Toby?" She gestured around with a free hand. "You call this _pretty well_?"

"Despite what one may perceive as a cooking catastrophe," he said, wiping his finger down the side of their daughter's face and putting it into his mouth to sample the chocolate. The doc then paused for a moment, smacking his lips together in careful consideration. "it still tastes splendid."

The mechanic scrunched her nose in disgust, hugging Grace closer to her chest. "Did you just eat off our kid?"  
"Well, I had to critique our work, Hap."

"And you couldn't just salvage it off yourself, numbnuts?"

"A testament of _true_ teamwork." Toby leaned forward to kiss his daughter's forehead, but Happy took away his chance by stepping backwards.

"Absolutely not," she informed him, "Go take a shower before you come anywhere near her."

His jaw slackened. "Babe, that's not fair!"

"I mean it, Toby."

"She's just as doused in chocolate as I am! I suspect even more so!"

The engineer pointed towards the doorway leading out of the kitchen. " _Go_."

Toby pouted again. But with the stern glare on his wife's face, he decided against further arguing. He walked several paces in the opposite direction. Although, when he figured she'd turned around the other way, he stopped short.

While her back was faced to him, he made a quiet grab for the bag of flour residing a few feet away. Once it was in his possession, Toby did his best to retrieve a handful from inside. And, after pulling it out, he threw it at her.

The white collided with the canvas of her green jacket, spreading across to create a blob on the material.

Happy immediately released a sound of annoyance, spinning on her heel towards him, Gracie still on her hip. She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "What did you just do?"

He grinned, which could've essentially been the signature on his death warrant. "I want to know if you're gonna let me kiss our daughter, or if I'm gonna have to fight you for it."

That anger from seconds ago was replaced with a sudden competitiveness gleaming in her pupils. "Are you _challenging_ me?"

"Depends. Are you accepting my challenge?"

The corner of Happy's lip tugged upwards, eyeing the plethora of edible weapons at her disposal as she paused. "You're on, doc," she eventually stated, "Whoever gives in first has to clean the kitchen."

"Good luck to you, lovebug," he remarked, "I'm a master."


	8. We Love Mommy

Happy groaned sleepily as a roaring shriek blared from the other room. "It's your turn, doc," she muttered, shifting on her opposite side to face herself towards the wall.

Toby didn't open his eyes, giving her an incoherent, wordless grumble from under his breath.

There was a short moment of pause as she waited for a response, patience wearing thin from her child's midnight wailing and her husband's inability to wake himself up.

The baby's cries continued, becoming louder and louder by the seconds.

" _Toby_."

His snores increased their volume.

Happy waited. But both of them kept at it. Huffing, she whacked her husband in the arm. " _Toby_ ," she commanded.

His spine instantly shot upwards. "Where are my pancakes?!"

She was apparently too tired to question whatever he was dreaming about. "Your baby is making a huge racket." She shifted her head. "Put her back to sleep."

Toby's brows furrowed. He paused a moment, gaining his bearings. He ran his hands through his disheveled hair. "You…" he questioned, "you woke me up because you didn't feel like putting our baby back to sleep?"

Happy's voice was slightly muffled by her speaking against the pillow. "You weren't the one trudging through the desert today. I'm exhausted. Go."

The baby kept crying.

" _I_ was with Grace all day. I know it's not avoiding gunshots _but_ -"

"Good for you, doc." She yawned. "You still need to go."

Reluctantly, he groaned. But still, he peeled off the layers of blankets covering his lower body. A triumphant smile tugged on Happy's lips as he dropped onto the floor, rubbing the heel of his hand against his groggy eyes. Because he was shielding his own line of vision, he inadvertently bumped into the wall. "My elbow!" he whimpered, fingers jumping to nurse the point of injury.

Happy snorted, though she didn't comment.

Pouting at both his pain and his wife's neglect for it, Toby followed the sound of his child's cries down the carpeted hallway. Few paces later, he pushed open the door to the nursery.

His lips morphed into an _O shape._ "Shhhh," he cooed, outstretching his grasp into the crib, "Daddy's here, princess."

Wrapping his arms comfortably around her small figure, he secured Grace's position against his chest. Her voice continued to emit shrieks. His knees started to bend, moving his body up and down. He shifted softly, adjusting his legs so he could try and soothe her. Gently, Toby rested her head against the material of his shirt, near his collarbone.

Grace's tears started to cease. And within another minute, so did her cries.

He exhaled a sigh of relief, grinning slightly while he pressed a kiss into her hair. "Thank you for getting quiet for me, baby girl. Mommy is grouchy when she doesn't get her sleep."

Grace's breathing steadied.

"Mommy isn't very nice when she's grouchy," Toby murmured, continuing to rock his daughter towards a state of slumber, "But we still love her anyway. Right, angel?"

If she could talk, of course she would've said yes.


	9. Always

**This is post 3x17.**

* * *

Happy gave him a roll of her eyes as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're not that funny, you know," she remarked, referencing his previous joke. But, despite her claim, she was still trying to hide her amused smile.

Toby flashed her a toothy grin, dropping onto the vibrant grass beside her. "I thought that joke was funny."

She shook her head playfully. "It _wasn't_ , dummy."

Lightheartedly, he shrugged in response.

Her eyes shifted away, lips falling into a typical line.

She kind of wanted to hold his hand. She liked holding his hand.

She liked _him_.

Happy fiddled with the nut in her hand.

The other kids wanted to get adopted. To find genuine parents that would accept them into their homes.

But _Happy_ found a connection between _her_ and _Toby_.

And she didn't want it to go away.

As the slight breeze ruffled their uniforms, Toby reached towards the lunchbox residing a feet feet on his left. Pulling it into his lap, he removed a clear bag and opened it. "Tuna fish?" he asked, tearing the food in two before she even responded.

Happy quirked the corner of her mouth, nodding. Once he handed her half, they simultaneously bit into their pieces.

She swallowed her first portion. Then another. And another. But while he was otherwise engaged with his sandwich, she snuck a glance in his direction.

His hat was unbalanced, appearing as though it were going to fall of his head. He was smiling while eating. He already had tuna smeared on his cheek. She kind of wanted to tell him to wipe it off. But she also didn't really mind.

Toby turned his head to her, talking even with his mouth full. "Can I hold your hand?"

She blinked. Momentarily, Happy chewed her sandwich, her gaze reflecting back at him.

His eyes widened at her lack of response. "If you don't want to, I understand. It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable. I-"

Cutting him off, she thrust her open palm out with a smirk. "Just shut up and do it."

Instantly, his frown fell, and he beamed at her, interlacing their fingers as they finished off their tuna sandwiches.

* * *

Happy's eyes suddenly fluttered open, grogginess and reality slamming her at once. Reality triumphed, the grogginess subsiding as she was separated from the world of dreams, and pulled back into her bedroom.

Daylight sliced through the window, the golden sun flooding her vision abruptly. But as she began to push herself upwards, it dimmed.

She turned her head to the right. There he sat, a medical journal in his lap and a steaming mug in his hand. The strong smell originating from his coffee immediately climbed in her nostrils, making her want one, too. "Doc?" she murmured, still somewhat sleepy.

Toby shifted towards her and smiled fondly. "Morning, lovebug. Sweet dreams?"

Happy blinked. "I guess so."

"Good." He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against the side of her head. "After the day you had, you deserve it."

Pursing her lips, she exhaled.

It all came back at once.

An amalgam of yesterday's memories, the angst, fear, and pain rattled her brain promptly. In a short moment, it resurfaced.

All the things she tended to deny that'd torn her carefully guarded heart in two. She'd been entranced by the anguish that once tormented her as a child, as it had tightly wound her under the merciless grasp of deadly neurotoxins, ripping the deepest fears from the furthest corners of her genius brain to play a dangerous game in which she was an unwilling participant. Something intangible yanking on her heartstrings like they were chords to a puppet.

But then, she remembered, from within the darkness, Toby had emerged, her own pillar of light gleaming with warmth and affection. When her already feeble hope for a family was lost, he restored her connection with less severe reality, diminishing the painful fabrications and allowing her loneliness to fall.

He let her know he wasn't going to abandon her.

Ever.

And that, was a feeling she had never been familiar with entirely.

Happy cleared her throat. "Right."

Toby threw a quick glance at her expression, briefly touching her arm, beginning to then scoot off the bed. "Here, I'll go get you your own cup o' jo. Hold tight."

Once his feet dropped onto the floor, increasing the distance between, her chest constricted. After what she'd just been through, him leaving, even for a second, was the last thing she wanted.

Her proceeding words crawled out of her mouth before she could repress them. "Doc, wait."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Something wrong, sugarplum?"

"I-," Happy started, attempting to refrain from coming off in a manner she didn't intend, "just come sit here with me."

Toby unquestionably obliged, slowly padding back towards the bed, hints of bewilderment touching his features. "Are you okay, Hap?"

Her voice was atypically unstable, despite her demanding statement. "Just come, stupid."

His eyes roamed over her momentarily, searching for confirmation of what she could see processing through his intelligent brain. He knew about her hallucinations, her terrors, probably recognizing what thoughts were dictating her own brain.

But, regardless, Toby climbed back into bed, and didn't pry. He pulled her small body close against his. Happy immediately snuggled into him, dropping her head onto his chest, her arm just below.

With a tender hand, he began stroking her dark hair affectionately.

She attained the closest position to him possible.

Happy was quickly comprehending how her shared love with Toby was truly affecting her.

It wasn't just some feeling she previously hadn't believed in becoming a driving force in her life.

It was the adoration she'd never experienced as a child forging a perdurable connection, love building a permanent home to stand with her for the future years, growing foundations for the stability she didn't imagine she'd ever have.

Her relationship with Toby was much more than just a relationship.

What she hadn't felt because of the orphanage, because of being a genius, because of the problems she constantly underwent, something that, for the first time, Happy had wholehearted faith in.

Something dependable.

And because of that, she was finally learning how to become human. How to shed her fears of being alone and abandoned.

Because he'd always be with her. Now, she knew that.

Toby seemed to read her thoughts, without her even having to mention them. He hugged her closer. "I love you, Hap," he whispered gently, nuzzling a tender kiss onto her temple, "And I'll always be here." He leaned his cheek against the top of her hair. "Always."


	10. I'll Miss You

"A week is a long time."

"You'll keep yourself occupied."

His shoulders dropped. "A week is a long time away from you."

She tightened their interlaced fingers. "I know."

He shook his head. "This isn't fair. You shouldn't have to stay across the globe for seven days just for some stupid mission."

"Can't argue with the suits at Homeland." She blinked at him. "Cabe already tried."

The corner of his lip momentarily quirked upwards. He stared at her, and then it fell. Sighing, he pulled her into his arms. "I'm gonna miss you."

She matched his exhale. "I'll miss you, too."


	11. Mrs Curtis

"I can't believe it," he murmured, "The first morning waking up next to Mrs. Curtis."

She kept her eyes closed against the pillow. "You're so corny."

He ignored her. "And I get to wake up to this face every single day. For the rest of our lives."

"Toby, please put a sock in it."

He grinned. "What would you like for breakfast, Mrs. Curtis?"

She sighed. "For starters, thirty more minutes of quiet." She turned on her side. "And pancakes."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'll get right on it."


	12. Clue

"Ooh! Ooh! I know whodunit!"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Toby, you've got to stop making random guesses. You're ruining Clue for everyone else."

"I'm sure this time, though." He shook his notepad at him, gesturing towards the envelope on the center of the board.

"Yeah sure, everyone should listen to you," Happy scoffed, "because you're the expert."

"Yee of little faith."

Sly dropped his cards face down. "All of the formulas I've used to figure it out haven't worked. Now it's just driving me crazy not knowing."

Toby pointed his finger. "Professor Plum with the wrench in the dining room."

"Oh please," Happy retorted.

Pulling the yellow envelope into his fingertips, Sly slipped the trio of cards out. "He's right."

"Damn it!" Happy grunted, slapping her cards against the table.

Toby planted a kiss on the cheek closest to him. "Told you."


	13. The Name Game

"Elon."

Toby tapped his pen against his lip. "That's a solid no."

"You're the one blabbing about successful names!" Happy defended. "Naming him after Elon Musk-21st richest dude in America-"

"Elon Curtis? _Really_?" he interrupted.

"Elon _Quinn-Curtis_ ," Happy corrected.

He scratched his forehead. "I'll put it on the maybe list."

"Fine."

Removing his hand from his face, Toby inadvertently brushed the brim of his hat upwards with his knuckles. "The name needs to be something different," he said. "Stand out. But still be worthy of respect from peers."

"Something too out there can lead to exchanging blows on the playground with some bully," Happy noted, stretching backwards into the living room chair. "So _Tobina_ is totally canned."

His chin fell, quickly dropping on the defense. "If that's the case, then so is Walter."

She scoffed. "Duh. That was never in the running, anyway."

He pondered for a moment. "No naming after anyone we know personally," Toby proclaimed. "Unless it's, y'know, _me_."

"I'll _consider_ Merriwether in the middle. But Toby is not gonna be in there at all.

"Neither is Parker."

"What's wrong with Parker?" Happy asked. "I've seen it on a few of those _Name Your Child for Greatness_ articles."

"Parker Quinn-Curtis. Sounds like the chick that died in John Green's latest book."

"I was thinking Parker for a guy, but now you kinda ruined it."

"What about Victoria?"

Happy made a face. "That's not worthy of respect. That's worthy of slapping on a corset and a British accent and raising your pinky every time you take a drink."

"Watch the stereotyping."

She allowed her eyes to give a half-assed apology before moving on. "James."

Toby pursed his lips. "I don't mind James."

"James Merriwether Quinn-Curtis," Happy replied. "Mouthful."

He grinned. "You said that about me, but now you're pregnant."

"Shut it."

"Anything with Merriwether will be a mouthful, though," Toby noted. "Part of the charm."

Happy scrunched her nose. "I guess you're right." She threw her head back. "Why is this so freaking difficult?"

"We've been wanting this for so long, we're just trying to make it perfect. If we don't have the right name, it's just another potential cause of stress."

"That was rhetorical, Toby."

"But don't worry," he continued without giving her comment regard, "with you as a mother, our child won't be anything less than perfect."


	14. Hallway

**this was supposed to be part of "All the Ways" but apparently I read the quote wrong so now it's here**

* * *

"Get it in gear, doc. We're gonna be late."

"Not all of us live where we work. 197 can cut us some slack," Toby called from the bedroom.

Happy raised an eyebrow. "Not if I tell him the _reason_ for being late."

"But you would never do that, right, Hap?" Toby prompted. When she didn't answer right away, he added, " _Right_?"

A sigh. "Right."

"Cause you love me too much."

"Yeah. I do. ... _Damn it_." Toby giggled. Happy scoffed lightheartedly. "Just find your damn pants already. I'll meet you in the hallway."

"I don't know where they landed after I tore them off. Any ideas?" The apartment door slammed closed. "Happy?"


End file.
